Cherry Bubblegum
by IzzyLawliet69
Summary: InoSaku AU Ino is pining after her best friend, who is a girl. She is afraid to admit her feelings, but maybe she doesn't need to. Sakura may come to Ino by her own will. Things become complicated, and fast. Can Ino escape the madness?
1. Tearing Socks

**Authoress' Note: WOW! I just wrote a story like last week, and here I am with another one :3 This story was requested by my good friend (and dobe…) Sare. She, being the idiot she is, didn't know what she wanted me to actually write about, so here's my best shot at what she wanted. **

**Keep in mind that this is my first yuri… and that this is NOT A ONE SHOT! There will be more chapters. Not many, but there will be more. **

**I don't own Naruto or any relative characters/terms blah blah blah… **

**Reviews? :3

* * *

**

"…I can't believe it. We just- I mean, everything was going really well! I thought he was so happy. Of course, I was extremely happy! I don't… I don't understand how he could have done this." Green eyes wander to the carpeted floor of her bedroom, a slight pink tinting her pale cheeks. She looks up, making eye contact with the person she trusts with these trivial matters and gives a sad smile. "I guess I saw it coming all along, though. I knew he couldn't have been happy with me for much longer." Her smile twists into a senile smirk. I can't help but feel relieved at how well she's taking the break up.

I carefully brush my long blonde hair over my shoulder, making sure to put the sliver of exposed skin on display. "You guys were together for, like, a couple months. Sasuke shouldn't have done that to you, especially for the reasons he did." My lips twitch at the corners reassuringly. Sakura flinches slightly as I rest my hand comfortingly on her shoulder. Soon, she relaxes into my touch, and I feel a twinge of guilt for making her the least bit uncomfortable in the first place. "Are you okay?"

Dazzling white teeth give off a wicked glare in the yellow lights over our heads. She's smiling. Her mock-happy face is painted on her face. I can see it—in her eyes, that look. Hurt lurks in her emerald gaze as she peers into my own blue orbs. Sakura is trying her best to tell me without words that, yes, she is fine, and no, I don't need to worry about her. But I do. I can see past her mask everyone else believes. It pains me when she pretends around me.

If only she knew how much I wanted to pummel Sasuke's face in for hurting her the way he did. Not only did I want to cause harm for the pain now I visible in her every movement, I wanted to get revenge for the way he hurt me all those times.

Sakura glances at the silver and blue clock ticking away on her Pepto-pink wall and sighs. "We need to be getting to class, Ino. Don't wanna be late for Iruka-sensei's class, now would we?"

My head nods without me really noticing it. I don't want to leave this serenity I've created in this atmosphere. Going to school would mean having to share Sakura with other people. Now that she's not with Sasuke, I'm even more anxious about someone trying to steal the bubblegum-haired girl away from my grasp.

Sighing, I pick up my extremely heavy bag and sling it over my shoulder. With a quick glance at Sakura's retreating back, I reluctantly follow her into the biting cold just waiting to envelop my whole being. As I reach the end of the street, I pull my school sweater closer to my body. The cloth rubs against my skin as if trying to comfort me. My socks are starting to slip down my smooth legs, so I reach down to pull them back up with a bit too much force.

Loud tearing noises cause Sakura to stop walking and face me, a worried look on her face. She takes in the sight of my now ripped sock and frowns deeply. Suddenly, her eyes brighten, widening with the dawning of an idea. Holding up a finger for me to wait, she slips her bag off her shoulder. She slowly unzips her pink backpack and pulls out a fresh pair of socks. Looking at them, I see that they are white, when the ones I'm wearing are navy blue. I also notice how Sakura's socks are white.

_Does she always wear white socks? I've never noticed. _

"Ino? Hello, earth to Ino?" Sakura is waving a hand in my face, her manicured fingers flashing before my eyes. My eyes focus on the blurry figure and I realize she's holding the socks out to me. Smiling gratefully, I grip the socks and yank them roughly out of her grasp.

"Thanks, billboard brow," I say, my tone teasing and light. Even though she knows I'm joking, she frowns once again and mutters, "shut it, Ino-pig," before stalking off in the direction of Konoha High School. My smile doesn't falter as I fall in step with my best friend.

Heat is radiating from her body, and it's driving me absolutely crazy. Sakura, the object of my desires, is so close, yet out of reach. Her hand is so close to my own gloved one. The urge to reach for it is so tempting, but I will it to the back of my mind. Not that she's repulsed by the idea of a girl being in a relationship with a girl (in fact, she admitted to me not too long ago that she is bi), but she's made it perfectly clear through jokes and teasing that she would never think of me in that way. All those times, I feel as though she's stabbing me repeatedly with a hot knife. Each time I ignore the burning and laugh along, telling her I'd never date someone with such a large forehead.

Things have been this way for a while, actually. We're seniors, right? Well, I've… liked Sakura since freshman year. Though, I would never admit it to anyone. She and I pined over Sasuke Uchiha since elementary school, and to her, that fact will never change. Everything from those years has been a challenge to us. I flirt with him for good measure, even now. But finally, something in me clicked, and I realized I never really loved Sasuke like I was proclaiming. In fact, I thought about it and it dawned on me—I don't like guys at all. Alas, I told Sakura that I felt as though I was gay, and she accepted the fact. Not long after that, she began dating Sasuke and all hopes of mine fell flat.

I guess when Sakura so easily took in that I was lesbian, my heart wanted to believe that she also liked girls—more than just friends—and I started to think she was into _me. _But, she dated Sasuke for months, and only a few complications and arguments lit their path. Sakura whispered to me in the halls once that she didn't feel the flame in her heart and soul she'd once felt for Sasuke. Yet again, I was thinking she dropped hints at liking me. And I was wrong.

Any time she'd fight with Sasuke, I'd be there to catch her when she fell. Small, subtle touches were placed carefully on her legs and arms, but still she gave no sign of noticing the huge crush I have for her. This, of course, only angered me.

Shrill ringing knocked me out of my thoughts. Murmuring reminded me that Sakura was standing next to me, rattling off something about the chemistry homework I never got to. I gripped the strap of my bag tightly so that my knuckles turned white as we continued our trek to KHS. I'd have to face another day faking everything I am.

I prepared my smile that nearly split my face, while my insides began churning. My eyes softened and glowed under the fluorescent lights overhead, but I felt like throwing up in a nearby trash can.

_There he is, _I chide. Wanting to slap myself so hard, I dart over to wear Sasuke is standing and cling to his arm with a grip tight enough to kill. Letting out a sickening giggle, I squeal, "Since you're not taken, why don't you and I give it a shot, Sasuke?" I top off the Emmy worthy performance with a face-splitting grin. I can practically _feel _the glare Sakura is boring into my back; I can almost hear her frown from across the hall. Her green eyes are, no doubt, glued to my back, since she doesn't want to make eye contact with her ex. Forgetting momentarily about the pain I'm causing my secret lover, I bat my eyelashes at Sasuke once more and notice the scowl he's pointing in my direction. Once Sakura walks past the two of us, my grip around Sasuke's arm becomes even tighter, this time out of anger instead of love. I whisper menacingly, "I won't forgive you for hurting her, you jack ass," before releasing his arm all together. He's confused, I can tell. Brushing off his stare, I trail after Sakura, keeping my eyes fixed on her bright pink hair.

I slip into my desk located next to Sakura's and try to look in her eyes for any kind of emotion. She won't meet my gaze, though, and it pisses me off.

Her anger is nearly tangible as she spits out, "God, Ino, why do you have to be such a bitch?" Her words sting, a lot more than they should.

My eyes trail back to the board where Iruka is writing the things we need to know for our mid-terms tomorrow. Begrudgingly I start copying down the words with my feathered fountain pen, glancing every once in a while at Sakura from the corner of my eye.

* * *

**Authoress' Note: I actually intended for this to be a one shot, but after having started to write, I realized I wanted to write more. Like I said in the previous A/N, this is my first yuri. I've really only read a couple yuri stories, to be honest, much to the influence of the person requesting this story. My not having read yuri before is kinda funny, or ironic (depending on how you look at it) considering I myself am gay. This story is pretty much based on my feelings about someone close to me, in fact. (Well, I'm not blonde, I don't have blue eyes, and I don't know anyone with pink hair, so it's just applied to this story, I guess). **

**I hope everyone is at least a little satisfied with the outcome of the first chapter of my first yuri! Stick around, though, things are sure to get a more interesting. Review please :3**

**This doesn't really have anything to do with this story, but I feel like it has to be said. I'm in the process of reading an uber long but amazing SasuNaru story, for those of you who are interested in those kinds of things. I just finished the BEST SasuNaru, though. It's not on this site. I found out about it from a Youtube video. It was truly amazing. See, I read stories like those and think, "Damn, why can't I write that well?" Then I wonder if people reading my stories get that same flutter in their tummy when they just know they've witnessed an amazing story; I wonder if other authors think those things about my stories. **

**Ja ne! **


	2. Strip Teases

**Authoress' Note: Here's another chappie! I think it's a little late, but I'm not sure. I think it's been about a week, which is the ideal update time. I didn't get many reviews of faves, so I honestly didn't have much drive to finish this story in the first place. This chappie may be a little rushed, and I'm terribly sorry!**

**Once again, this story is dedicated to my friend Sare. (I hate you, dobe :P)**

**I used to own Naruto and all his friends, but Sasuke made this intricate plan of escape. They all ran off, so now I'm left with Light and his lame ass Kira followers :/**

**Slight yuri, nothing hardcore… Yet. This is indeed my first yuri… So BE NICE! (pweeease? :3)

* * *

**

Everyday it's the same—this aching pain in my chest. There's this tightening deep in my gut, and it makes me want to hurl. A lump forms in my throat, constricting my breath. Tears burn my eyes, threatening to fall at any moment. Yet, I get this thrill, this little pump of adrenaline at the same time.

She slips her button-up shirt off her shoulders slowly, not paying any mind to any of the others stripping around her. One of her bra straps (which are a light blue with speckles of pink) slides off her shoulder. Her whole back is exposed, the flesh teasing me. With her painted nails, she unzips the side of her plaid skirt, pushing the article of clothing to a small heap on the locker room floors. Her socks follow shortly, only for all of her clothing to be tossed haphazardly into her locker. I watch carefully from a distance as she pulls her too-short gym shorts over her hips; as she reaches over her head, stretching, to get her black t-shirt on. Before exiting the locker room, she shoves her feet into her tennis shoes, glancing around her to make sure she got all over her things. She walks casually out of the room, stretching her arm over her chest as she goes.

I sigh and lower my head. It really is like this everyday. Something tells me Sakura _knows _I'm watching, so she purposefully puts on a little strip tease before me. I quickly finish putting on my gym clothes and hustle out of the locker rooms just in time to hear Anko-sensei telling us how many laps we owe her today. Everyone in the crowd groans, but comply to her wishes nonetheless. The last time someone refused to participate in PE, the child was so frightened and overworked, her parents tried to sue the school. Shuddering at the memories, I push through the throng of girls in front of me and break free, the wind on my face refreshing my energy. Multiple girls scoff behind me, but I don't care. Finishing the laps are all I care about, at least right now…

…That is, until the boys escape from their own preamble session with Ibiki-sensei. As they pull onto the track, I can hear a distinct voice yell out, "I'm going to kick your ass, Sasuke! Just you see, I'll finish these laps way before you!" His voice is way too loud, and I'm way across the track. Amazingly, though, he sprints past everyone else, save for myself. I can hear him starting to chat away with his precious Sakura-chan not too far behind me.

"Please, wanna grab some Ramen after school?" he pleads for the millionth time. We all know he knows it's useless, but we always laugh at his audacity to ask time and time again. "I'll win your heart, just like Sasuke did!" Footsteps falter at those words. I spare a glance over my shoulder and see that Sakura stopped running, deflated after the words Naruto said. "Oh, jeeze, Sakura, I'm sorry…" he said, voice serious instead of loud and joking.

I've also stopped my face-paced jog to take in the site of my two friends. I walk over to them.

"It's alright, you didn't know," Sakura mutters softly. She gives Naruto a small smile and he believes it. I sure as hell don't, so I follow after the pink haired girl as she continues at a slower pace than before.

Without missing a beat, I pull up to her slouched over figure and lay a comforting hand on her shoulder. This time, she doesn't flinch at my touch. "Are you okay?" She nods half-heartedly, so I begin animatedly retelling the story of how I lost my purse at the mall a couple days ago, just a distraction from the pain I know she's feeling. Before long, she's almost completely back to her chatty, bubbly self. Smiling, I carefully brush my hand across hers so that the action isn't very conspicuous. After she makes no sudden movement to pull away, my smile turns into a smirk.

One hundred push ups and two hundred twenty crunches later, Sakura and I trudge to the girls' locker rooms to take a quick shower. She undresses far too fast for me to see, and this saddens me. It's as if she now knows I'm watching her and is way self conscious about the whole ordeal. Shrugging that fleeting idea off, I step into the steamy streams of silver shooting from the overhead shower. I hiss at the sudden jet streams of heat, but slowly relax into the warmth of the embrace. Sweat and dirt drip off of me—I can feel it. Honestly, the fact that I can feel the grime being washed away isn't the most comfortable thing to think about. After cringing, I turn off the shower and towel off just as the person in the stall next to mine pulls the curtain.

Hoping it's Sakura, I pull on my clothes while my body is still half wet, soon feeling disgusted at the odd chafing created by the moisture. My efforts were in vain, as the girl next to me was not the pink haired girl of my inner fantasies. Once again sighing, I pull my backpack over my shoulder and start heading to my next class; lunch.

Lips parting in a sinister smirk, I think, _Lunch could be fun today.

* * *

_

**Authoress' note: Meh, a bit rushed, I know. I actually started this chappie the same time I posted the other chapter, but never got around to finishing it. After writing the stupidest essay ever, I thought "why not finish this while I have a computer readily available?" VOILA! Here's your update :P**

**Ja ne! :3**


	3. Petty Arguments

"Ohmigosh it's about time, Ino!" screeches the pink haired girl of my dreams. "What took you so long?" Her slender hands wind around my forearm in exaggeration. Using her inhuman strength, Sakura pulls me into the blue plastic chair next to her. I take the time to notice how close her knee is to mine; how close her whole body is to mine. The intoxicating scent that is Sakura sends me into sensory overload.

I scoff, saying, "Some bitch had the nerve to take my shower! I was like 'What the hell, slut?' and she was all 'I was here first.'" The lie comes out of my mouth before I can stop it, but I make no move to cover up my mistake. Sakura hates nothing more than liars. "But I'm here now." Leaning in, I lower my voice to an almost inaudible whisper. Small movements in my body allow my leg to move just a tad bit closer to Sakura's as I ask the whole group around me, "What's the deal today?"

As if she feels my very presence so close to hers, Sakura leans back in her chair and crosses her too-skinny arms over her too-flat chest. Her imperfections have never bothered me, nor will they ever, but I can't help but notice when she's on one of her starvation sentences she calls a 'diet.' Jade eyes are covered for a split second by pale eyes lids, blond eyelashes sweeping ever so gently across creamy white cheeks. "I heard this insane rumor about Uzumaki over there," she throws a thumb over her shoulder in the general direction of the annoying blonde. "I heard he's secretly gay—gay for Sasuke. I'm not sure if it's true, but it would explain why he goes out of his way for that… that bastard to recognize him." With a snort, she adds, "Naruto can have him, I'm way past done with all that shit Sasuke did to me."

A gasp escapes my mouth at her harsh words, but not because of the revelation of Naruto possibly being gay, but because Sakura seems so over Sasuke when it hasn't even been 24 hours. Thinking fast, I rest a reassuring hand on Sakura's shoulder and say a quick, "good for you, he's not worth it," before turning to my half-empty plastic box of salad. I scan what Sakura has—or hasn't, it seems—eaten. On her tray lay a nibbled on sandwich and a bitten into apple. Frowning, I scoot closer to the pink haired girl beside me. "Aren't you going to eat? You have no one to watch yourself for, right?"

Impossibly green eyes seem to bore into my soul as if trying to tell me something without using verbal language. I try my hardest to uncover the mystery that is Sakura's inner feelings, to no avail. Sighing, I slide my chair back to its original position. After a few moments of awkward silence, Sakura says boldly, "I do have someone to diet for."

My eyes dart to her averted gaze. I try to pull her into my stare, but she is too stubborn to turn her face those few inches. Just as I'm about to continue eating my lunch, a shrill ringing scares the shit out of me. My fork falls with a too-loud clank in the suddenly quiet cafeteria. All eyes are on me. I scoff before shoving my trash into a trash can. Huffing, I walk out of the double doors leading into the main hallway. Tears of embarrassment burn at the rims of my eyes, but I quickly will them back as I rush home.

* * *

_This is it… Today is the day. _

White streams of sunlight slip through the teeniest of cracks of my blinds. Soft swishing noises enter my ears, telling me that it will be windy the rest of the day. Small chirps of innocent birds flit through the air, yet they bring me no peace of mind. The high pitches only annoy my further, sending me into a foul mood worse than the one I woke up in.

Inner difficulties aside, thoughts from just moments ago re-enter my mind. Today is the day I'm finally going to confess to Sakura. I'm going to tell her how much I love her and for how long I've loved her. But I can't just up and say it to her face. The moment has to be right, which is why I hope and pray to Kami that my plans will work out without a hitch.

Yawning, I stretch my arms into the air, only for my hand to land on my dresser, efficiently knocking off half of its contents. Muttering curses, I bend down to pick up the assorted hair and make up products. With that small issue taken care of, I open my closet… and a mountain of clothes stumbles out of the jammed three-by-three foot space. Keeping my temper in check is very hard at the moment, but I grit my teeth and pull out a wrinkled school shirt, along with socks and a skirt. Begrudgingly I pull the articles of (dirty) clothing on before slamming my bedroom door shut. I stomp down the stairs, making sure my parents heard me through the paper thin walls. I once again slam a door, but this time it'd the front door.

A gust of shallow wind slices through my thin white shirt as I realize I forgot to grab a sweater on my way out of the house. This dilemma adds to my sour mood, which is sure to make me explode any second. In my mind I'm hoping that Sakura isn't the first person I see this morning, or I just might go off on her for no reason.

Soft footsteps sound behind me. "Hey, Ino! How are you this morning?" I cringe at the unusually happy voice of the pink haired girl I've known for years. "Inooooo? Earth to Ino!" Her pale hand is waving in front of my face. I take the time to notice how bony her fingers have become with her most recent diet.

Angry, I grab her hand violently. "I don't care," I start, seething, "how important this person may be to you. Whoever he is, he isn't worth you nearly killing yourself! You need to stop starving yourself like this!"

Sakura's jade eyes deaden at my uncalled for comment. She yanks her limb out of my grasp and almost smacks herself in the face from the unneeded force. "You would care if you knew who this person is!" Her face was contorted in anger. All of the emotions she kept pent up over the last two days is fully exposed in her eyes. The amount of hurt I see in her orbs make me want to cry.

"Sakura… If he's so important to you, why won't you tell me?" At Sakura's silence, I go on, "Don't tell me it's still Sasuke. I thought you were over him! If anyone, he's most definitely not worth all of this! And if it's any of the guys I know that you know… Well, I just want to tell you to stop being so stupid over boys like them. Get over your petty crushes and move on! There are more important things in life!" By the end of my accusations, my voice is so loud it's almost a yell. The words coming out of my mouth burn my throat, but there's nothing I can do to take them all back.

Glaring fiercely, Sakura turns her back toward me and begins walking at an insanely fast pace to Konoha High. I let her get a big lead so that there is a large gap between our bodies before I start on my small journey to the hell hole.

I should have stayed home when I felt my mood turn sour, and fast.

_Today just isn't going to be a good day, is it?

* * *

_

**Authoress' Note: OMG this took FOREVER to get out, and I am extremely sorry! I was going to work on it last weekend, but I remembered it was Mello's birthday, so I got sidetracked. And then I thought I was going to start on Matsuda's bday fic, but that was put off too… But none of these excuses are worth it, because this is such a sucky chappie, and I'm really REALLY SORRY! I just need to end this damned story, and fast.**

**I should be finishing the final chapter/chapters within the next two weeks since it's CHRISTMAS BREAK! I'm thinking of starting another chapter story. I should be able to update it pretty regularly, too, since midterms are over and the quarter will just be beginning! **

**Reviews greatly appreciated! Constructive criticism helps, too ;3**

**Ja ne!**


	4. Unfolding Events

**Authoress' Note: Yay, another chappie! I'm not sure where I got this crazy idea, but this chapter is just a set up for the complications that are about to come. Yeah, I decided to make this a pretty long story, but oh well. I hope you're liking it *coughSAREcough* Reviews appreciated :3

* * *

**

"…And that's how cells divide without having to 'mate.' Isn't that right, Ino?" Iruka-sensei is currently standing in front of my desk, his hands on his hips in a very girly manner. As I'm knocked out of my thoughts, I have to hold in the giggle threatening to escape my mouth.

Clearing my throat, I mumble, "Yes, Iruka-sensei." With a last worried glance, the scar-nosed teacher paces to the front of the room where he tells me to meet with him after class. Chorused snickers sound out all around me, and suddenly I feel evenly lonelier than after the fight I had with Sakura.

The rest of biology trails by sluggishly until, at last, the bell rings loudly. Thirty-something juniors cause chairs to scrape against the tiled floor before the mob reaches the door. Pushes and shoves nearly give Iruka a heart attack, but none of the other students seem to notice or care. Through all of the commotion, I stay seated at my desk, having moved not a muscle.

Iruka places his hands on my desk, leaning over the slightest bit. His proximity makes me want to cower into the back of my chair, but I will the urge back and stare stubbornly in his soft brown eyes. Sighing, he resumes his (presumably) more comfortable position of standing with his arms crossed over his flat chest. "It has come to my attention," he says in that stern voice that makes even the toughest of kids seem like a four year old caught stealing from the cookie jar, "that your grades have dropped dramatically in the past few weeks. And not just in my class." Iruka-sensei finds something interesting on his poster-covered wall and stares at that one spot, the rest of his body unmoving as he continues, "Are you having any problems at home?" At my silence, he sighs yet again. His distress is about to send me in yet another mental laughing spree. "If you just can't understand the material, I am more than willing to set you up with a tutor."

I stare incredulously at the man before me. "A-a tu-tutor? You can't be serious! That's like totally embarrassing! I can't get a tutor!"

"I'm afraid you'll need one if your grades don't rise in the coming two weeks. It's almost the end of the semester, and I'm worried about you." Iruka is back to gazing at my face, kindness filling his eyes.

With a sudden jolt of strength, I push my chair back, grabbing my bag and slinging it over my shoulder. "I don't need you to worry about me. I'm fine on my own." Sparing not a single glance at Iruka, I storm out of the classroom just as the tardy bell for third period (1) rings.

_Great, off to PE for more torture in the locker rooms._

After explaining my tardiness to Gai-sensei, he spouts something off about 'the spring time of youth,' or something like that and tells me to do my warm-up laps. I'm the only one running on the track, as my set back allowed the others to finish far ahead of me. Multiple pairs of eyes are glued to my back as I pull away from the large group, but I try my best to ignore their curious gazes.

Pain shoots through my ankle before I can register that I'm falling face-first into the hard ground of the track, mere feet away from my classmates. Cursing a bit too loudly, I push myself off of the dirty ground. As I stand, more pain tingles my whole leg. Trying to ignore the sensations, I limp over to Gai-sensei and ask to go to the nurse.

"Go, Ino, and heal so you may feel the power of youth!" I shoot him a glare, but he continues in his shouting, "Sasuke, you go with her, and make sure she gets there okay."

I can barely hear his growl, but it's heard nonetheless. He isn't happy to have to practically carry my all the way to the nurse's office, nor am I looking forward to it. Girls are glaring at me as Sasuke puts his arm across my shoulder blades in order to steady my limp. Sakura has to be one of them, but I don't check to see. The pain that would be, inevitably, crossing her face is something I can't handle—not today.

Sasuke and I make our way through the upper class building, curious glances thrown our way every now and then. He's tense, I can feel it. From the way he walks to the feel of his tight muscles supporting me, I know he isn't comfortable helping me. I'm not sure why, but I don't dare ask. Who knows what he would do to me if I gave him the chance.

Luckily, we see the nurse walking out of her office for her lunch break. Glad to have caught her before she'd be gone, I smile sheepishly at her and explain my situation. Shaking her head in mock disappointment, Shizune takes Sasuke's place. "You go back to class, Sasuke. I'll make sure she's okay." Casting a weary look in my direction, Sasuke nods his head and leaves. Something in his steps tells me he's hesitant about leaving. "Now, Ino, just lay right there. I'll be right back."

I lay back on the cushy blue bed against the wall, grateful for the support. Soon, Shizune returns with an ice pack, some bandages, and a few pillows in her hands. She tells me to lift my leg so she can use the pillows to elevate my ankle, and I oblige. Before she places the ice pack on my injured ankle, she carefully wraps my ankle. She's trying not to hurt me, to be as gentle as possible, but with every touch brings a new jolt of pain. Every time I wince, Shizune gives me an apologetic glance. Finally, she's done with the bandages and rests the cold packs of frozen goo on my lower shin to help numb the pain.

"I'll be back in a second so Tsunade-sama can call your parents." Her voice is soft, soothing as she explains her departure.

I take her momentary absence as a time to think. Sighing, I lean further into the comfort of the nurse's bed. The dark tendrils of sleep soon cloud my mind as I fall deeper in the black abyss I can always rely on.

* * *

Murmurs wake me from my light slumber. I'm not sure of much around me, only the bright fluorescent lights currently blinding me and soft voices from the other side of the room. Rolling on my side, I nearly fall off the bright blue, paper-covered bed.

"She's awake." The female voice from earlier scares me. My head snaps toward the noise, and I'm surprised to be staring into the green eyes of my best friend and one-sided crush. Her pink hair is a little frizzy, from running in the cold, no doubt. She smiles warmly at me despite ignoring me for the first half of the day.

I recall hearing two voices, so I look beside the pink-haired girl. There stands Sasuke. My mouth drops open so that I'm gaping at the dark teen. Staring incredulously between the two in front of me, I nearly shout, "Were you two actually talking to each other?" Without thinking before speaking, I put my hands on my head and say, "Holy shit, this must mean the Apocalypse is coming!"

Sasuke gives me this funny look. I decide emotion doesn't fit the normally stoic hottie. His dark eyes are clouded over with… Is that worry? Sakura is also giving me a look that tells me she thinks I'm going insane. And with the way things are turning out, I'm starting to think I'm going crazy too.

* * *

**Authoress' Note: Hurrah for character development! Everyone's going crazy! **

**Reviews? :3**

**Ja ne!**


	5. Heartbreaking Confessions

**Authoress' Note: TA DA! Chapter 5! This one is quite filled with drama. I actually sorta feel sorry for Ino. She's just too loved :P I want to thank Misaki-chan for the wonderful reviews, while I'm at it :3

* * *

**

**Recap: **_I recall hearing two voices, so I look beside the pink-haired girl. There stands Sasuke. My mouth drops open so that I'm gaping at the dark teen. Staring incredulously between the two in front of me, I nearly shout, "Were you two actually talking to each other?" Without thinking before speaking, I put my hands on my head and say, "Holy shit, this must mean the Apocalypse is coming!" _

_Sasuke gives me this funny look. I decide emotion doesn't fit the normally stoic hottie. His dark eyes are clouded over with… Is that worry? Sakura is also giving me a look that tells me she thinks I'm going insane. And with the way things are turning out, I'm starting to think I'm going crazy too.

* * *

_

"Ino, stop being such an idiot, please," Sakura says like she's annoyed. She even puts her pale, skinny hands on her little hips in a typical brat manner. Her eyes glance to Sasuke for a second. He nods minutely. I guess this is some sort of secret communication I can't be in on, because Sakura leaves Sasuke and me alone. The look on her face as she turns away is one of hurt—pain she's trying to cover up. Even through her façade, I can see how torn up she is inside. Her pain stings me. I can't help but think it's my fault she's so down.

Out of the corner of my eye I can see Sasuke walking slowly toward me. Internally, I'm freaking out. I'm not sure what he's trying to do, but I can't help but feel as if I won't like it. Once he reaches the foot of the bed, he stops abruptly. "Ino," he starts, and I can already tell he's going to be blunt in getting straight to the point, "will you do me the honor of going on a date with me?"

Freeze. Did _Sasuke Uchiha _just as me, Ino Yamanaka, out? On a _date? _Never have I thought a day like this would come. Three years ago, I would have been ecstatic. I would have jumped right on this opportunity to get the 'man of my dreams.' But now, I'm in love with someone else—someone of the opposite gender.

Enough about my point of view; what the hell is Sasuke smoking? Didn't he just break up with—

Speaking of, Sakura never did tell me why that bastard broke her heart. Oh my god, did he do it because of me? No wonder Sakura looked so hurt just a second ago! I mentally kick myself for being so insensitive to her depression (and the reasons behind it). It's official, I'm the worst best friend (and secret admirer) ever!

As for reality, I'm gaping like a fish out of water. I can just _feel _the burning sensation of a blush lighting up my cheeks. Sasuke isn't showing any emotion on his face. Blankness overwhelms his dark eyes, and that pisses me off. "What the hell? You just broke up with Sakura, you jerk!" Glancing at the door, I wonder where she ran off to. She's probably in class, pushing away her problems like always. "She's hear broken all because of—" I tried to stand, my injured ankle forgotten. So now I'm lying face down on the dirty floors of the nurse's office; or so I anticipated.

"Don't hurt yourself. You're ankle is sprained. Just lie down for a while," Sasuke whispers. His hot breath tickled the sensitive flesh of my neck. With his arms around me, I feel far too warm. My every nerve ending is aflame; on fire with singing guilt.

Anger floods through all my veins. Pushing Sasuke away, I will the urge to punch the bastard in the face to leave my mind. "I don't know about you, but I care about Sakura enough to know _not _to date you. It's, like, the girl code!" My arms cross over my chest like a two year old's. I know it's immature, but Sasuke doesn't deserve my maturity.

Sasuke sighs and takes a seat in a plastic chair near the bed. His pale fingers pinch the bridge of his nose for a moment, as if he's mulling something over in that too-pretty head of his. As he looks at me, his eyes are alight with something akin to desperation. "I already talked to Sakura about this." He cracks a sinister smile as he says, "That was what the Apocalypse was about." I do want to laugh at his stupid joke, but I force my giggles down my throat. "She said it was fine if you wanted to."

"Well I don't." The words spill out of my mouth before I can stop them. From the look on Sasuke's face, I instantly regret saying it so harshly. Pain flashes across his face, but only for a moment. I take his silence as a blessing to carefully move back to the bed pushed against the wall. He still hasn't said anything yet, to which I'm glad. I lean my head back and close my eyes. I hope this ordeal can be over soon—very very soon.

"Why?" His deep voice is calm, completely level. There's no anger, no fear. At least, I can't hear any. Suddenly he turns to me and grips my arm so tightly I think he's cutting off my circulation. "What did I do for you to hate me so much? Just tell me that!" Anger is clearly written across his normally stoic face. _Does he really like me that much? It's probably just a crush. _"Ino, I _love you, _why can't you see that?" Sasuke flings himself on me so that his legs are straddling my slim hips. His arms have my hands pinned above my head. I can't move them; I can barely move at all. Hot breath comes out in puffs and rests on my face. It's minty, tempting. I can't help but move my face up to meet his. Everything is just so perfect at this moment. His body flush against mine creates delicious friction.

Our lips meet in hot passion. Soon, we're both caught up in the moment. His tongue brushes against my lips tentatively, as if he's asking permission. I allow the muscle to slip into my own mouth. Nothing else matters—Sasuke's cold hands running down my sides are the only thing holding my attention.

Neither of us hear the door creak open, at least not until the same door slams shut. The loud noise knocks me out of whatever trance Sasuke's put me in. I try in vain to push his solid body off my own, to no avail. He's too heavy for me to deal with on my own.

"Sasuke, get off! I don't want you!" Even at my pleads, he doesn't listen. I'm in a dangerous situation. My plan B is, well, scream. So I do.

Shizune comes rushing in the room, making me realize she wasn't ever there in the first place. Where was she, anyway? "Sasuke!" her voice is stern, full of utter shock. Still, Sasuke doesn't move from atop my form. I keep struggling underneath him. His… pleasure becomes apparent as, through all my wiggling, I feel his hard on rubbing against my thigh.

Tsunade walked in to see the predicament I was in. With some inhuman strength I didn't know our principal possessed, she pulls Sasuke away from me. She starts scolding him like the strict sensei I know she is. All the while, I curl up in a ball on the bed, and think about what I've just done. Sakura and I may not be together, but I still feel the hot knife of guilt stab through my heart.

* * *

Sasuke got a week of detention. I know I should feel glad he's being punished for what he did, but I'm not. I think it's because I have to spend three of those days with him for 'showing PDA.' No amount of begging changed Tsunade's mind, so I am stuck for an hour after school for over half the school week.

Sleeping took up most of today, anyway. Seventh period is Algebra II, which I'm in right now. Sakura is sitting not even two feet away from me, and she's completely ignoring me. Tons of notes have been passed her way, but still nothing. Whispering in the middle of the lesson didn't get her attention, either. She must be pretty pissed if she isn't even going to yell at me for what I've done.

Something irks me about how mad/sad she is. If she gave us her 'blessing,' why is she so upset we did anything? Isn't this what she said was okay? Her pissy mood is totally confusing. I'm hoping to clear those things up in the hallway before I have to go to the detention room with Sasuke.

Shrill ringing allows all of us students to leave. Sakura already had her bag packed, so she darted out of the room without so much as a glance in my direction. Her silence is starting to piss me off beyond belief. The crowds are no problem for me, really, so it's only a minute or two before I reach the pink haired girl. I grab her arm and yank her back. She nearly hits my chest, but stops herself before she can come into contact with me.

"Let me go," she whispers pleadingly. Her voice is so small it scares me. The cracks and wavers in her speech give me the creeps. Sakura is never one to let down her self-confidence guard.

I eye her suspiciously. "We need to talk." She shakes her head at my request. "Now," I add as a demand. Pink locks swish as she once again shakes her head. Through her denial, she doesn't make a move to get away from me. Taking the chance, I pull her into the girls' bathroom and shove her none too gently into a stall. I lock the door and pray no one will walk in at this moment. "Why are you so depressed? Sasuke said you thought it was okay for he and I to do anything." Green eyes darken at the phrase 'he and I.' "How did you know we did anything, anyway?"

Sakura hesitates for a second before opening her mouth. "I walked in on you two while you were…" she trails off. It takes me a little while to get where she was going, but now that I do, I regret the whole thing all over again. "Just go to your precious boyfriend, Ino. I don't need your sympathy."

"He's not my boyfriend," I choke out. "I rejected him, Sakura. I only want you!"

* * *

**Authoress' Note: Ino confessed! Well, sorta. Anywho, I wrote this chapter like three days ago, but decided to post this today since it's about a week later. Bleh, it took me forever to figure out to write in this chapter. I didn't know where to start or where to end, really. The wording is way out of whack, I know. My brain's like fried. I started another story (that I haven't posted yet, and won't until this story is finished) and so my tenses and verbs and pronouns are all off **** Hope you enjoyed, anyway! Oh, and do any of you think that I use too much dialogue? I think I do—at least, when I write in first person. This whole chapter is really… wordy, and I don't much like how it turned out. **

**Once again, thankies so much Misaki for your support :3**

**Reviews? :3**

**Ja ne!**


	6. Failed Missions

**Authoress' Note: I warn you, this chapter is filled with angst (attempted angst). It wasn't really intentional, but reading over it, I saw that, hell yeah, it was angsty. And damn I just used a lot of commas :/ Anywho, this chapter is really an eye opener. I don't really like or know the character of Ino, so I'm sure this whole thing is way OOC. Sakura seems kind of out of it in this chappie too, but oh well. I think it turned out okay.

* * *

**

**Recap: **_Sakura hesitates for a second before opening her mouth. "I walked in on you two while you were…" she trails off. It takes me a little while to get where she was going, but now that I do, I regret the whole thing all over again. "Just go to your precious boyfriend, Ino. I don't need your sympathy."_

_"He's not my boyfriend," I choke out. "I rejected him, Sakura. I only want you!"

* * *

_

I find myself staring at the yellowing tiles of the girl's bathroom floor; I can't look into Sakura's eyes. Rejection isn't the worst that could happen to me right now. Sakura is one of the few friends I have, and I don't want to lose her to something this petty. Her friendship means more to me than anything. But I know she doesn't love me, not like I love her.

That's why I'm surprised to feel something warm and soft pressing against my mouth. A petite hand is gently grasping my chin, forcing me to look into endless orbs of emerald. Passion is clearly visible in those eyes I could stare into forever. Glancing down, I see that Sakura's lips are indeed on mine. They're even softer than I've imagined through my many fantasies. It—this kiss—is what I've always desired, but I can't respond. I'm too deep in shock to press back in the slightest.

She pulls away, her hand still caressing my flesh. A pale pink dusts her creamy white face and she doesn't meet my confused gaze. As if burned, Sakura yanks her hand away from my face. "I'm sorry, Ino, I thought that's what you wanted… I'm sorry." She turns to run away, yet again. Tears begin streaming down her face. My heart breaks at the sight. This time, it really is my fault.

I reach out to grab her arm. When I pull her back, she falls into my embrace. Our lips are connected once more. This time, I'm pouring every ounce of my love for her into the kiss. Cautiously, I lick her bottom lip, asking for entrance. At first she hesitates, but soon she opens her mouth. Her pink tongue touches mine for a split second. I push my appendage into her hot cavern and start mapping out her mouth. Every crevice I feel. Sakura starts pushing against my tongue with her own. Our muscles start dancing, battling for dominance. We both want this, want is so bad we can hardly stand it.

Just as I feel a hand tugging at the hem of my school shirt, I remember that I'm supposed to be in detention. Regretfully I push Sakura away from my arms. She looks at me, confused. I smile softly. "I'm supposed to be serving detention," I explain.

A wicked smirk crosses her face. She runs a finger teasingly down my front, stopping just before she reaches the top of my plaid skirt. "We'll continue this later, ne?" Before I can retort, she gracefully walks out of the stall. The bathroom door closes with a loud slam that reverberates through the cramped room.

I let out a contented sigh. Running a hand through my ultra-long bangs, I make my way out of the girl's room and into the empty hallway. The clanking of my footsteps annoys me throughout my journey to room 203, Ibiki-sensei's classroom. Once at my destination, I walk through the doorway, my chin held high. Ibiki is sitting at his desk in the corner of the classroom, glaring at absolutely nothing. He finally notices me and tells me to take a seat next to Sasuke. Shivering at the thought of being near him, I nod and, reluctantly, sit next to the brooding raven.

Sasuke doesn't look at me, not even from the corner of his eye like I am. His hands are clenched around each other so tightly his knuckles are white. I almost laugh at his distress. Serves him right for trying to seduce me (and succeeding).

After looking at Sasuke, making sure he isn't going to jump me anytime soon, I glance at the clock. Only three minutes have gone by; another fifty seven to go, and then I can get out of this shit hole. Angrily, I lay my head in my folded arms and sigh. Boredom soon overwhelms me. Anything, _anything, _would entertain me at this point.

Suddenly, the door creaks open. I'm too uninterested in an intruder to lift my head from my desk.

"Ibiki-sensei?" That sugar coated voice is what causes me to look up from my former position. "Tsunade-sama wanted to talk to you for a minute. She told me to watch over these two while you're gone." At his weary look, Sakura added, "Don't worry, I'll make sure they stay out of trouble." Ibiki seems to take her words to heart, as he stands up from his desk and leaves the nearly empty room. He doesn't even cast a glare in Sasuke's direction like he usually does.

Sasuke's dark eyes are clouded over with an emotionless mask, just as his face remains stoic as he stares at Sakura like she grew two heads. "Tsunade doesn't really want anything, does she?" he asks without hesitation. Sakura shakes her head, but makes no verbal response to his accusations.

Instead, she turns to me and smiles warmly. Through her 'I'm completely innocent' façade, I can see the mischievous glint in her jade green eyes. "Ibiki will only be gone for a few minutes. When he comes back, Tsunade will probably be with him, and pissed. So let's go, Ino-pig."

"Are you leaving me here to rot?" Sasuke's face is one of incredulous wonder. Sakura only giggles. I poke his side and motion for him to follow us. He looks unsure, but follows nonetheless.

Sakura is our scout; she pops her head out the doorway and checks for any nearby teachers. Seeing no one as a threat, she makes a hand gesture for Sasuke and me to move out of the room. Our footsteps are the only noises in the vacant halls as we sneak through the building. The back door to the school is looming less than a yard away, each of us nervous, since we didn't run into any obstacles on the way. I feel like I'm in some cheesy spy movie—you know, the ones with the little kids? The hairs on the back of my neck are standing on end, giving me a chill that can't be good.

The girl in front of me abruptly stops. Not noticing Sakura's halt, I slam into her back, and Sasuke into mine. All three of us topple to the floor. Sakura is the first so scramble up. She throws me an apologetic look for no reason. Then, I look up.

There, in front of us, stands a livid blonde woman with boobs to challenge any woman. Brown eyes stare down at us with apparent anger floating through them. With her arms crossed over her chest, her low cut shirt threatens to show more than is legally possible. Her face is red, as if she's about to burst. Sasuke snorts quietly from beside me while looking into the principal's eyes like he's got nothing to worry about. On the inside, I'm totally freaking out. She's going to give us all detention for a month, and he snorts?

Tsunade-sama sighs out of frustration. "Just where do you think you're going?" She scans the trio. "I can see Sasuke doing something like this, but you, Sakura? I thought better of you."

The pinkette bows her head shamefully. "Gomenasai, Tsunade-sama. This is all my fault, don't blame either of them."

My eyes widen at her confession. "But Tsunade-sensei! Sakura didn't _make _us come. We came willingly, right, Sasuke?"

He shrugs nonchalantly. "They threatened me to come. Something about not wanting me to nark."

My jaw dropped to the ground so I am, once again, gaping like a fish. Though I'm beyond pissed, I say nothing in my defense. Sakura is still looking guilty beyond belief, and Sasuke has his emotionless mask on. Tsunade's hard glare weakens as she realizes the state each of us is in. "Alright, I'll let you off the hook this time. However, the three of you will finish detention for today. Sasuke, Ino, you will carry out your previous punishments, got it?" We mumbled 'yes ma'am,' before scurrying off to Ibiki sensei's room.

* * *

"S-Sakura!" my voice shouts out between rough pants. I try to push away her arm, but she's too strong. Her grip on my hip is tight enough to leave a bruise. Her other hand is travelling up my shirt, unbuttoning the snaps as she goes. A wet tongue licks the shell of my ear teasingly before that hot mouth takes my ear lobe in and starts nibbling. "Stop! Please!"

Hearing me beg must have got her attention. Sakura nearly pushes me into the wall with how harshly she pulls away from me. Green orbs take in the sight of my unbuttoned shirt and rumpled skirt. I suddenly feel self conscious, so I cross my arms over my lacey bra. Cursing at myself for picking that stupid article of clothing, I turn away from her gaze.

_"This is all Sasuke's fault! If he hadn't…Done what he did, we would never be in this mess!" Sakura exclaimed as we walked out of room 203. We pass by the girl's bathrooms once again. This time, she yanks me into the tiled room and slams the door with a force I didn't know she had. She looks at me with a most serious expression, her eyes never leaving mine. "Ino… I love you." _

Those three words were what got me into my current dilemma. Two people confessed their love for me in one day; it was almost too much to handle. On top of that, Sakura thought that to be the perfect moment to jump me—while we were still in the girl's bathroom at Konoha High. As much as I've dreamed about her body, going that far while at school was never one of my fantasies.

"Not here… Not now." She looked at me, hurt. I continued, "We're at school. Are you even sure you feel that way for me, Sakura? I want you to be sure." Still, I couldn't meet her intense gaze.

"You're the one, Ino. The one I've been starving myself for. The one you said I was being stupid for. It's all you, Ino. I've known for a while." She pauses contemplatively. "I love you, Ino, I really do."

Something stops me from saying "I love you, too," even though I'm positive that's how I feel for her. She's my best friend, and could be my lover. She's giving herself to me, yet I can't give back. I want to take her, but I can't. Our friendship is fragile, too important to mess with. Through all those years of loving her, I never thought she'd actually think of me in the same way. Now that she does, I'm confused. I never thought that far ahead, and it's biting me in the ass at this very moment.

My heart tells me what to do; I let my conscious lead me through the steps. "I need time." It's cold, yes, but it's the absolute truth. With a last peck on the cheek, I walk away from my best friend. Tears start to fall before I make it out of the building. Voices are calling my name desperately, but I ignore them. Nothing registers to my brain as I walk home in the biting cold of late autumn.

Once home, I feel a wave of heat tear through my skin. Mother calls for me somewhere in the maze of rooms and receives no response. I head straight for my room, practically sprinting up the stairs. On my dresser lies a rarely used box calling my name. Reaching for the red velvet box, I think over the day's events. I know what I'm about to do is the right choice after mulling over the drama in my life.

Cold metal glides over my skin, never stopping or hesitating. The gushing of thick, crimson liquid relieves my mind. The sight is enticing, makes me want even more. I find that I can't stop running the blade over my wrist. Over and over again the slashing goes on.

* * *

**Authoress' Note: Before I blab on annoyingly, THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! I looked through my email and saw some reviews and was like "Oh hell yes that's a lot of reviews." For me, anyway. SO I decided to post today instead of Wednesday like I was planning. Hope you enjoyed! **

**I wrote most of this chapter before I posted five and finished it today. It took me FOREVER to think of what to write, so the plot just went down the freaking drain. I'll think up a new one soon. I honestly don't know when the end is coming. I don't think it'll be soon, but who knows? I hope no one is getting bored of this story… **

**Reviews appreciated! :3**

**Ja ne!**


	7. Passing Notes

**Authoress' Note: GAH I was supposed to update by yesterday (or so I told myself). But I ended up procrastinating all day soooo yeah. Yesterday I was supposed to get everything done—homework, a couple chapters, laundry, cleaning my room, just everything. Yet… None of it got done. So this chapter really does suck. I'm sad to say this, but I'm pretty much out of ideas for this story. I had to take a shower just to finish this chapter (I think best while in the shower… It's a long story)! It's like really short and TOTALLY SUCKS! GOMENASAI! Don't kill me, please…**

**Warnings: Yaoi is mentioned in this chapter. If you don't have a problem with yuri, I don't think you'll be worried about yaoi, but just in case, you have been warned. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, sadly. I'd be rich and wouldn't need FanFic if I did, duh.

* * *

**

**Recap**_: I know what I'm about to do is the right choice after mulling over the drama in my life._

_Cold metal glides over my skin, never stopping or hesitating. The gushing of thick, crimson liquid relieves my mind. The sight is enticing, makes me want even more. I find that I can't stop running the blade over my wrist. Over and over again the slashing goes on.

* * *

_

"What the hell is this?" Sakura whispers in my ear, trying to stay calm. My arm is firmly grasped in her tiny hand, the soft cotton of my school sweater bunched up at my elbow. Angry red slashes are clearly visible up the whole length of my arm. Green eyes scan the blemishes to my once flawless skin. Suddenly, she lets go of my arm, nearly throwing me on the dirty cafeteria floors. She crosses her arms over her chest stubbornly as she looks away from me, a scornful look on her face.

I open my mouth, but no words come out. Defending myself is out of the question. Upset as she is, Sakura really does care about me, and that's why she refuses to talk to me. But I can't help the twinge my heart gives in my chest every time she ignores my tugs and pulls on her sleeves.

"Talk to me when you stop being emo." Sakura looks at me, her eyes blank. "I didn't think you were that type of person, Ino."

At her harsh words, I snap. "I've had enough of your crap! Stop being all high and mighty! You're not better than me or anyone else! I cut myself because of you, billboard brow! This is your fault!" My voice is a loud yell by the end of my rant. The chair I was previously sitting in knocked over, so I'm standing up, making a fool of myself in front of everyone who has first lunch. Taking a deep, calming breath, I sit in my chair once again. "If you hadn't... pushed me, I wouldn't have done this." Many people were staring at the two of us weirdly, but I try my best to ignore the funny looks.

Sakura's eyes soften, care and concern slipping into the jade irises. She hesitantly reaches a hand out to touch my forearm. "I'm sorry…"

"Sorry doesn't cut it." Glancing at all the eyes on me, I quickly flee the crowded lunch room. Only half of my normal salad was eaten, but I'll live without the last few green leaves.

Throughout my escape, I anticipate the waterworks that are sure to come. Yet, the normal prickle of hot tears never comes. I'm surprised at my own ability to control the urge to throw a tantrum.

I decide to roam the hallways, at least until lunch is over. Silence fills the vacant spaces: the serenity calms me. Hundreds of dark blue lockers line the walls in between closed classroom doors; assorted flyers are posted in any space possible. The cluttered feeling of the halls is familiar, safe.

Footsteps that don't belong to me ring out through what I thought to be the empty halls. Turning a corner, I find Naruto and Sasuke holding hands and whispering in hushed tones. Naruto's cheeks are bright red out of embarrassment. A small (but still there) smile lights up Sasuke's pale face. The scene nearly gives me a heart attack. There they are, _Naruto Uzumaki _and _Sasuke Uchiha, _rivals (or so everyone thought), _holding hands. _

I gasp a little too loudly, as the two boys look up from their love fest. Both of their faces are covered in shock. Sasuke glares at me, whereas Naruto is trying his best to fight off his blush. "My, my, Naruto and Sasuke—who would've thought it?" The teens pull apart quickly. "Don't worry, I won't tell. I'm actually happy for you two. Have fun, boys," I tease as I leave the way I came.

The bell rings, signaling the end of fifth period. I find myself at my locker, so I grab the things I need to sixth period. As I pull out the heavy textbook, a small slip of pink paper falls to the ground. Bending over to reach for it, I read the neat, block print on the front of the folded paper. The neat handwriting spells out my name, a little heart at the end.

_Meet me at the front gates after eighth period. We need to talk. _

_ -Sakura _

Sighing, I refold the paper so it's a square once again and stuff the note into my sweater pocket.

* * *

The last three periods of the day can't go by any slower. All of the clocks in the school seem to be going a million times slower. It's eighth period, and Sakura is sitting in the far back corner, passing notes to Kiba Inuzuka. They're trying to be inconspicuous about it, but it's not working very well. Kurenai-sensei is just too tired to deal with them on a Friday, otherwise they'd be in detention for the next week.

"Alright, class, you are-" the bell cuts off our teacher, but she continues, "-dismissed. Have a nice weekend."

A mob of students crowd the door. I scan the mass of teenagers for Sakura, but I don't see her bubblegum-colored hair. Instead, I find Kiba standing casually at the doorway. I'm about to walk past him when he lays a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you going to the front gates?" Kiba asks forwardly.

Snorting, I retort, "It's none of your business." Trying to walk away once again, I find that Kiba's grip on my shoulder is tighter than I'd expected.

"It is when Sakura might get hurt." His eyes darken when I don't respond. "Just go see her, okay? All she wants to do is talk."

Nodding, I break free from his hand. I weave my way through the insanely crowded hallways, not even stopping at my locker for any books I may need over the weekend. Along the way, I don't see Sakura. She must already be at the front gates. Thinking this, I nearly sprint out of the main entrance.

Cold air hits my uncovered knees as I see Sakura leaning against the brick wall that lines Konoha High. Her eyes are hidden behind closed eyelids. There is no anger or stress visible on her face, but a peaceful expression adorns the face I've wanted for so long.

Walking up to her body, I call, "Sakura!" She stands straight up and smiles widely at me, like she's relieved I actually showed up. "So what do you want to talk about?"

Her smile fades the slightest bit. She starts to gnaw on her bottom lip like she always does when she's unsure of something. "Let's go to my house, okay? It's more private there," Sakura pauses, "but if you don't want to, we could always go to a café or something, or even-"

I raise my hand, cutting her off. "Your house sounds perfect."

* * *

**Authoress' Note: See? Total suckage… BUT I'm glad (and kinda pissed) to say that this story has the most reviews out of all of my stories. I'm pissed because this was a requested story… And I don't even like yuri! Or Sakura or Ino! Everyone else seems to like it, though. Hmph :/ **

**Anywho, please please PLEASE review! Constructive critism welcome!**

**Ja ne! :3**


	8. Always and Forever

**Authoress' Note: Yes, the rating did change with this chapter. I WARN YOU, THERE IS ADULT CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER! Please don't hate me, this is my first yuri lemon scene… I had so much fun writing it, after I got over my embarrassment. I intended on this chapter being longer, as it is the last chapter, but I really really REALLY liked this ending and decided to keep it. I am totally going to miss writing this story. **

**Enjoy the last chapter, and don't forget to review!

* * *

**

Heart racing, I climb up the steps not even three inches behind Sakura; the one person I've always counted on. Blush rushes through the veins in my ears so loudly I can hear the rhythmic pounding as I make my way through the twists and turns of the mansion Sakura calls a "home." Nervousness floods through my every limb, causing my movements to be jerky, sporadic. Sakura looks a little worried at my behavior, but says nothing of comfort. She continues through the house until we reach her bedroom. There, she opens the door and rushes in, as if she's forgotten about me. With a reassuring smile, she motions for me to come in.

A wall of pink hits me at the first sight of the girl's room. Lace curtains drape over windows perfectly; a darker shade of pink layers to make a canopy over the full sized bed, covered with a quilt-like duvet. Even with the bright colors, an eerie feeling creeps over me. This talk Sakura mentioned earlier seems scary and has my heart thudding quickly in my chest, a tightening occurring deep in my rib cage. Talking about feelings has never been the most comfortable for me, and now it seems a million times more frightening.

Soft sighing makes my head snap to the source of my problems. Sakura is pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration, her plump bottom lip pulled into her mouth by her pearly white teeth. She finds purchase on the spinning chair previously tucked neatly under her desk and crosses her ankles around one another. "I didn't mean to hurt you. That was the last thing I wanted to do, I swear. I just wanted you to feel… good," she explains, never once looking me in the eyes.

Tired of standing, I fall back on the plush bed pushed against the wall. "You just freaked me out a little, you didn't hurt me." I sit up straight to find Sakura finally meeting my gaze. Her jade green eyes are intense with swirling emotions as I continue, "I just didn't want to do anything then, in the school bathrooms. I've had feelings for you for a long time, Sakura. I wanted it just as much as you, just not right then and there." Once again, I pause. Sakura makes no snappy remarks. "Are you sure you feel this way about me?"

Sakura hesitates, mulling over her words. "I don't know."

Those three words send my mind reeling. Just a day ago she was confessing her love for me, and now she 'doesn't know?' She confuses me beyond all comprehension. She was ready and willing to fool around in the school bathrooms, but doesn't know how she feels? I suppose hormones get the best of each and every one of us every once in a while, but this still doesn't make any connections in my dumbstruck brain.

"Don't get me wrong," she jumps in as she sees my reaction, "I know I feel for you, and very strongly. What I don't know is what I plan to do about these feelings. Ino, I love you, I really do, and that's what stumps me." Still, I'm at a loss for tangible thoughts. Sakura must sense this, since she goes on to say, "My past relationships never involved other girls. This whole thing is new to me. I don't know what to do and how to go about doing it. Rushing into things seemed the best route because you said you've liked me for so long and all…" She trails off, leaving me to finish her thought process.

"You think I was born loving girls romantically?" I retort out of habit. Seeing her hurt look, I sigh and continue, "This is new to me, too. But that doesn't mean I'm going to jump you the first chance I get. Like you said, I've liked you for a long time," my heart clenches as I say it aloud, "and that's why I don't want to ruin anything we already have."

Sakura nods, but she still doesn't look too sure about this whole thing. I reassure her everything is okay between us, that nothing has changed. "So, what are we going to do about the physical stuff?" Hearing the words escape her lips make me even more nervous. Shrugging, I lay back on the bed. I stare at the white ceiling while Sakura shuffles around her room.

The noises of objects moving stops abruptly. Shifting in weight causes the mattress beneath me to sink. Radiating warmth seeps through my thin shirt, and I realize Sakura has lay down beside me, also staring blankly at the ceiling. Neither of us say a word, not wanting to disrupt the blanket of peace that has settled over us.

Soft skin brushes over the tips of my fingers oh so gently. Glancing down, I see that Sakura's hand is in close proximity to my own. I quickly get the hint and grasp her hand and squeeze it. From the corner of my eye I can see her sweet blush spread across her pale cheeks. I find her reaction to be quite cute, endearing. If holding hands spurs on a blush like that, I can't imagine what more intimate things will do to her. Now that things are settled between us, I don't want to mess anything up by testing out any of my theories on how hard she can blush. I choke back a laugh at the thought of Sakura writhing beneath me, her face alight with bright crimson, eyes shut tightly in ecstasy. I scold myself in my mind at those thoughts that always creep into head at the wrong moments.

Sakura turns on her side, letting go of my hand. Following her lead, I roll over so she and I are face to face, breathing each other's air. Her minty breath ghosts over my cheek, leaving a tingling sensation behind. One of her hands glides over the bare skin of my arm, the exposed flesh now covered with goose bumps. Finally, she stops as her hand reaches my shoulder. She wiggles around for a moment. It takes me a second, but I note that she's scooting closer to me. Closer and closer still she comes until our breasts are touching the slightest bit. Our mouths are mere centimeters apart, breath mingling even more. Her lips are parted slightly, which makes her look sexy, in the most innocent way possible. From this close, I can smell her cherry flavored lip gloss.

Her hand travels once again, this time up my neck. The tie holding my ponytail in place is pulled off teasingly slow. My long blonde locks fall over my shoulders, shielding part of my face. Sakura raises her hand to tuck my bangs behind my pierced ears, then tangles the same hand in my hair. She tugs slightly, causing me to arch into her body from the sharp pain. Our breasts are pressed together, delicious friction making me anxious. A leg tangles itself between my own, her upper thigh brushing against my 'sacred place.' Suddenly, I feel far too hot for comfort.

Sakura pulls me head closer to hers, but still our lips aren't touching. "I love you, Ino," she whispers on my mouth before crushing her lips to mine. Her kiss is passionate, but still sweet. The intensity of her mouth moving in sync with mine is driving me crazy.

After flicking my tongue on her bottom lip and receiving permission, I slip the pink muscle into her mouth. Every crevice, every inch of her hot cavern slides underneath my tongue as I explore the depths of Sakura's mouth. She starts a tango with our tongues, which soon turns into a battle for dominance. Sakura won, but only by foul play.

Nearly scaring me to death, she sneaks a hand up my still buttoned shirt, the other hand unbuttoning the snaps. Once all of the buttons are free of their traps, Sakura slips her fingers under the straps of my bra, sliding them down until her warm fingers touch my neglected nipples. She begins rubbing them, but not with enough pressure to make them hard. Soft moans spill out of my mouth. Just as Sakura is about to unclasp the back of my bra, doubts wash over my body.

"Sakura… Are you sure?" I ask hesitantly.

Pale green orbs meet my gaze with an intensity not to be rivaled with. "Of course I am. Aren't you?"

Nodding my head in agreement, I begin to unbutton her shirt. One button is released from its trap one by one, so slowly. All the buttons are undone; I push her shirt off of her lithe form, the white piece of fabric floating to carpeted floors. I reach for the back of her light pink bra, but her hand stops mine. She pulls me up against her body, even closer than before. Her leg wiggles itself between mine. A warm, wet spot on her crotch makes me realize that we're really doing this—showing just how much we love each other. Without me noticing, Sakura unhooks my bra and throws the article of clothing across the room.

Warm fingertips caress my breasts lovingly. Thumbs rub teasingly over my nipples, bringing them to erection. I moan at the soft touches. Sakura brings her face to my ear and whispers, "I want to hear you scream." To emphasize her point, she pinches one of my nipples with such force. A whimper escapes my lips at the rough treatment, not that I don't like it.

More goose bumps appear on my skin as Sakura's free hand travels down my flat stomach to my skirt. The zipper is loosened; she yanks off the plaid textile, once again throwing it somewhere in the room. I'm too focused on her soft lips sucking at my skin to notice where it went. Teeth nip at my neck, leaving speckled love bits all over patches of pale skin. Her hand cups my sacred area and squeezes slightly, causing a shiver to shoot up my spine. More moans spill out of my open mouth as she feels around with her fingers. Her thumb slides underneath the side of my panties, daring to pull them off. Suddenly, the hand pulls away and a desperate whimper erupts deep in my throat.

Sakura stands up, ridding herself of every piece of clothing still on her body. There she stands, clad in her birthday suit, before me. Lust and passion leave a sparkle in her eye; a sparkle I've never seen before. I hope this time won't be the last.

Once again, she joins me on the bed, this time hovering over me. Pink locks tickle my cheeks every time she moves her head. She brings her face close to mine, our lips almost touching yet again. With a quick peck on the lips, Sakura begins her descent. For every inch she travels further down my nearly naked body, she plants a soft butterfly kiss on my too-hot skin. Never does she linger on any spot—until she reaches my wet panties. Jade eyes take in the wet spot visible on the blue lacey fabric. Surprisingly, she dips her head down to come face to face with my clothed clit. Her teeth pull my panties' cloth into her mouth as she pulls them down tantalizingly.

Cold air touches my warmth, only increasing my current state of arousal. "Sakura," I choke out between desperate moans, "please."

"Please what, love?" She asks, her mouth steadily getting closer to my uncovered pussy. "Tell me what you want." Her voice is smooth as silk, like music to my ears.

"Touch me!" I pant. "I want you Sakura! Touch me, please!"

A sinister smirk crosses her lips. Her face disappears between my spread legs. Something warm and wet touches my clit, causing me to scream out in ecstasy. Sakura takes my clit into her mouth and starts sucking like mad, nearly sending me over the edge of pleasure. Before I can warn her, I cum. Milky white liquid spills out of me; Sakura makes no disgusted noises or faces, but laps up all of the cum. She licks her lips, like she wants more.

Our lips meet in a heated kiss, her tongue probing at mine. Teeth clash harshly, but we don't care, we just continue in our battle of slimy muscles. I suck on Sakura's tongue for a moment, but I feel something circling around my vagina's opening. A finger, I come to figure out, is being pushed into my entrance with the upmost caution. Finally, the entire length is inside me. Sakura takes my pleased moans as a sign to go on, so she adds another finger. Much to my satisfaction, she curls them the slightest bit, touching my sweet spot. I cry out at the utter pleasure the small movement brings me.

"Yes, more! More, Sakura!" I scream out her name multiple times as she thrusts her fingers in and out of my tight passage.

Sakura takes in a sharp breath. "You're so tight, Ino. So hot and tight…" she trails off as she begins to add a third finger. With its intrusion, I call to the heavens as I cum once again. The thick white substance coats Sakura's hand. She sucks on each finger, making sure that I see her pink tongue poke out of her mouth as she licks herself clean. She moans and says lowly, "You're delicious."

At this point, I can't take it any more. I practically throw myself on her slim frame in a much needed kiss. I can taste myself on her lips, my tongue enjoying the feeling. After a moment, I pull away and smile warmly at Sakura. "I love you, so much."

She smiles sweetly at me. "I love you, too." My pinky slips in hers, the two fingers crossing over each other. "Always and forever."

* * *

**Authoress' Note: I'm bawling right about now, since this story is DONE! It's such a sappy ending, which I don't usually go for, but it seemed like good closure after all that's happened in this story. Though yuri isn't my favorite, I really did enjoy writing this story. Even with the set backs and writer's block, I think this turned out very well, ne? **

**I actually wrote this chapter twice. One with the full lemon, one with only a piece of this 'erotica.' I thought for sure that I'd post the other one and wait until later to post a full lemon, but after writing this ending, I thought I should post this and be done with this story. **

**Also, I just noticed that this is the first non-verb titled chapter XD  
**

**I sincerely hope that everyone liked this story (especially you, Sare :P). Please review to tell me all about it!**

**Until next time! :3**


	9. Epilogue: Final Days of Summer

**Authoress' Note: OMG, I'm back! At request from my "friend" (You know who you are ;P), I have written an epilogue to this story! Yeah, it's been six months, but better late than never, right? So here it is!**

**Adult content in this chappie, no matter how short or sad it is. **

**Fluff warning as well! **

**Reviews, please!**

* * *

"So have you guys done_ intimate_ things?" A very blunt Naruto asks anxiously, stressing the word 'intimate.'

"Naruto!" Sasuke whispers angrily and jabs his boyfriend in the ribs.

The four of us are at a local hole-in-the-wall café, sitting in a corner booth. Over the past couple months, we'd almost permanently claimed residence at this very table. But the days of summer are winding down, and we'll have to return to school once again.

Naruto and Sasuke, holding hands beneath the table—_really, who do they think they're fooling?—_sit, bickering lightly, across from Sakura and me. They've been together for a while now, a few months. Not much longer than Sasuke and me, really. The two are undeniably cute together. Some of Sasuke's old fangirls didn't think so at first, though. A lot of them were upset, and then angry. Now, most of them are members of the SasuNaru fan club in our area.

I smile to myself. Sakura and I had come to an agreement not long after we started dating; we'd keep it relatively quiet. As in, no extreme PDA. We don't go around telling every person on the street about us. That's not to say either of us is ashamed to be in this relationship. It just wouldn't feel right boasting about what we have together, about the love we share.

My smile grows as I feel Sakura place a tentative hand on my knee.

Across from us, Sasuke and Naruto have stopped arguing over who knows what. Bright azure eyes turn to face me, Sakura, and back. "Well?" he asks, somewhat impatiently.

"Well what?" Sakura asks—more like snaps. I know she's just teasing Naruto; it's what they do. Sakura pretends to hate Naruto with a passion, but really, she loves him like a brother. Regardless, the tone of her voice makes me wince.

Naruto has this funny grin on his face, full of mischief. "Well," he starts, "have you," he pauses and points to Sakura, "and Ino," he stops to point at me next, "done anything," he waved his arms theatrically in the air, "intimate?" The blonde lowers his volume as he says the last word, in fear of humiliating himself in public.

Instantly a pink flush covers my cheeks. From the corner of my eye, I see that Sakura's face is also sporting a hefty blush. Despite the obvious embarrassment in her expression, her eyes are fiery with anger. "That's none of your damned business!" she shouts at Naruto.

"That's what I said," Sasuke mumbles, frustrated as well.

"Come on," Naruto nearly begs, his hands on his head in exasperation. "You can tell me! I won't slobber or anything, I swear! That's what I've got Sasuke for!"

"Shut up, dobe!" Sasuke says, raising his voice just a bit.

I grin goofily. "Oh, Sasu-chan," I boldly say and giggle lightly, "we all know you're uke. There's no shame in it!" His face turns the brightest red I've ever seen, very out of character feat for Sasuke Uchiha. Both Sakura and I start laughing uncontrollably. Across the table, Naruto smirks victoriously.

"If there's no shame," Sasuke growls between clenched teeth, effectively shutting me up, "why won't you admit that _you're_ uke?"

Face completely serious, I retort, "Me? Uke? Please." Agitated, I blow a strand of my blonde hair out of my face. "Sakura is_ so_ the submissive one."

"Really?" Sakura asks from beside me. Her voice is dripping with sarcasm. "That's not what you were telling me last night." My jaw drops and I sit, gawking at her. Would she really go so far as to hurt my pride?

"Damn!" Naruto pounds his fists on the table, his face tickled pink. "I can't believe you were right Sasuke!" He turns to me and pouts. "You've let me down, Ino." The lack of teasing in his voice makes me want to giggle, but I hold myself back, considering how serious he thinks the situation is.

"Hn," Sasuke breathes easily. "That'll be ten bucks."

"You bet on our sex life?" Sakura shouts a little too loudly. Nearly everyone in the café turns to stare at us like we all sprouted three heads. "How could you, Sasuke?" Eyes darkening dangerously, she turns to Naruto. "And you," she says lowly, darkly, "are an idiot!"

I sigh, content. It may not be the best way to spend my last days of summer, but it's what I have to live with, and that's more than enough for me.

* * *

"S-Sakura…" I moan breathlessly. "What are you doing?" I choke out between groans of pleasure.

The pink-haired girl laughs from above me. Both of her hands are all over my body, groping, searching. Her thighs are straddling my hips, keeping me pinned to my bed. "Well, _uke_," she says lowly, seductively. Lust clouds her bright green eyes as she stares at me and whispers, "I'm showing you where you belong."

"I-I," I rasp, trying desperately to tell her what's on my mind. But her lips are all over my face, trailing down my neck, and she bites down on the junction between my neck and shoulder. I gasp, partly from pain, partly from pleasure. "I… I know…"

She chuckles against my skin, her warm breath sending shivers down my spine. "You know… what?"

Before I can answer, Sakura rips off my shirt and throws it across her room. Her tongue dips into my bellybutton as I manage, "I know I'm uke!"

"Is that so?" Sakura asks distractedly, her fingers running teasingly up and down my bare sides, tickling me.

"Y-yes…" I moan. "I like where I am," I say boldly, surprising myself. Sakura stops her ministrations to gaze at me. A slight flush has taken over my face. "I like," I start, "moaning underneath you… quivering in anticipation. I love your hands, when they touch me in… places…"

A sinister grin spreads across Sakura's face as she stares down at me, a predatory glint in her eye. "What places, Ino?" Before I could give a response, a warm hand cups one of my breasts. I gasp. Sakura moves her thumb over my hardening nipple through my shirt, teasing the sensitive flesh. My mouth opens, but no sound comes out. I'm too wrapped up in the immense pleasure Sakura is providing for me. "I asked you a question, _Ino_."

"I-I…" I choke out, still trying to gather my bearings. "Touch me, Sakura, please, just touch me!"

Pink locks tickle my cheeks as Sakura bends down, closer to my face. I feel her minty, warm breath puff against my flushed cheeks. She kisses me on the lips, slowly, softly. In my ear, she whispers, "As you wish, love." She kisses me once more, her mouth moving from my lips to my jawline. The slimy feel of her tongue against my heated skin sends shivers down my spine. As she sucks on my neck, one of her hands begins to pull off my shirt. Without having to be told, I lift my torso so she can take the material off. I watch dully as she flings my t-shirt across my room, not caring where it lands. Sakura's wandering hands make it to the hem of my skirt. Warm fingers slip under the waist band, teasing. Her other hand trails beneath my skirt, touching the wet spot forming on my lacey panties. I cry out wantonly. "Beg, Ino. I want to hear you call my name."

With her fingers teasing my clit through the thin fabric of my underwear, I can't think straight, let alone speak. I swallow thickly, trying my hardest to ignore the tingly sensations of Sakura's tongue teasing my belly button, of her fingers slowly slipping the last of my clothing down my thighs.

"Sakura, please, touch me… I want to feel your fingers in me," I cry loudly, desperately.

The pink-haired girl above me scoffs lightly, a smirk forming on her lips. "What's that? I didn't quite hear you," she said wickedly as she leans over my stomach and kisses my bellybutton once more. Her mouth moved lower until she reached the obstacle of my panties. Licking her lips predatorily, her teeth pull on the top of the lacey material. She tugs on the fabric teasingly; all the while her emerald orbs stare deeply into my own.

As she continues to tease me, I realize how much I truly love Sakura. Everything about her makes me melt—just as I'm doing now, in my own bed, begging for her touches. It amazes even me that one person has the power to make me a puddle of pleading goo. I'm just putty in her hands, and I'm more than happy to be just that.

Cold fingers touch my freed clit at last. I didn't notice Sakura take off my panties, but I don't care. I just want to feel her.

"Are you okay, Ino? You're awfully quiet," Sakura says with a softer tone of voice than she used before.

I nod, the pleasure of her hands finally—_finally_—touching my motherhood overwhelming me.

Gazing at me intently, Sakura pushes a finger into me slowly. I moan as the tip of her fingernail brushes against that special spot inside me. Stars form behind my eyelids as she continues to plant feather-light touches against it. She slides another finger in me, never once breaking eye contact. My head is thrown back as she touches my g-spot with two fingers instead of one. Waves of pleasure wash over me, clouding my vision.

Strands of bubblegum-colored hair brush against my temples as Sakura leans down to kiss me, her lips smooth and warm against mine. Her tongue grazes my bottom lip. I open my mouth, granting her entrance. She moans lightly as she kisses me with intense, burning passion.

Her fingers inside me twitch upward, hitting my g-spot with enough pressure to cause me to break our kiss. Groaning in ecstasy, I release, Sakura's fingers still abusing my special spot.

Sakura kisses me softly and pulls her fingers away from me. Using my discarded shirt, she wipes her fingers clean, grinning at me the whole time. I scowl at her. Out of mock anger, I roll on my side, facing away from her.

"Come on," she says, annoyance clear in her voice, "you're not really mad at me after that, are you?" A warm arm is slung over my stomach. Sakura pulls me closer to her. Her lips lightly touch the back of my neck, nipping and sucking occasionally.

Sighing, I turn in her arms so that I can look at her. "No. But I want to make you feel the same way I do when we… you know."

Sakura chuckles softly, her minty breath puffing against my cheeks. "I love you."

"I love you too," I reply wholeheartedly.

"Ino?" a gruff calls from just outside my door.

I pull away from Sakura, cursing my dad for ruining the moment. I scramble to pull the covers over myself to cover my naked body. Sakura, as smart as she is, pulls on an oversized t-shirt and darts to my computer desk and pretends to be writing something.

Without so much as a knock, my dad opens my door and scans my room. "I didn't know you had company," he says, eying Sakura wearily. "What are you doing in bed in the middle of the day?"

Blushing lightly, I replied, "I was _changing _before you so rudely opened my door without giving me fair warning! This is your fault, dad. You should be ashamed, peeping on a minor like that!"

He sighs, running a hand through his long hair. "Alright." After saying a quick hello to Sakura, he shuts the door.

I groan, moving from beneath the too-warm covers of my bed. "That was way too close."

"I don't know," Sakura turns to me and grins widely, "I kind of like the idea of being caught at any moment. It's thrilling."

Laughing, I pull on some underwear and a tank top. I peck Sakura on the cheek. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

* * *

**Authoress' Note: This is way short for my newer stuff. But in tradition to this story, I made the chapter extremely short. Anywho, I hope you liked it!**

**Drop a review, and I'll be your best friend forever!**

**Ja ne! :3**


End file.
